Stolen!
by PibbyKitty
Summary: A very short story about a skirmish between RiverClan and ThunderClan about two Half-clan kits. RiverClan POV.


"ThunderClan! Attack!" The yowl rent the air as cats streamed through the sedge tunnel of the sleeping camp. The warriors woke with a start and jumped to their paws, hissing as they ran out of their dens, staring at the invading cats in horror. Jumping into action, their claws unsheathed as they attacked the invaders with anger in their eyes. Suddenly, there was a yowl from the nursery den, and two cats raced out with two very small kits clamped in their jaws, chased by a she-cat.  
The beautiful pale silver-blue and white she-cat chased after them yowling desperately, "Give them back! Give me back my kits you fox-hearts!" She crouched down, launching herself at the nearest one, but a large brown tabby tom with peculiar white spots knocked her down, snarling at her, "Our kits are going where they belong, Wishpool. Don't interfere!"  
"Fawnspots! Why are you doing this to me!" The she-cat wailed at the tom as he raced away. He didn't look back as he fled, following the cats who had his kits.  
A small white she-cat, who had led the attack, yowled, "ThunderClan have taken what are rightfully ours!" She turned to catch up to her clanmates but before she could, a large ginger tom yowled, "This isn't over yet, Froststar! Those kits are RiverClan!"  
The white she-cat whirled around, sneering at the tom. "Oh, I think it is, Blazestar. Those kits belong in ThunderClan and that's where they'll stay." And then she was gone.  
Wishpool collapsed, wailing to the dark sky, her voice filled with heart-wrenching sorrow. A lithe black she-cat hurried over to the queen's side, murmuring soothingly into the she-cat's ear as she coaxed her to her feet and started leading her toward the nursery. The rest of the clan watched the two slip into the den, eyes filled with sympathy before they turned away.  
Meanwhile, a small long-haired black and white tom was weaving his way through the cats, checking their injuries and treating them. Once finished, he walked over to stand next to the clan leader. "Patchfur," Blazestar meowed, dipping his head to the medicine cat.  
"There aren't any serious injuries, thank StarClan," the black and white tom meowed. "But I don't know how this will affect Wishpool. I've given her poppy seed, to help with the shock and help her sleep, but she's pretty shaken."  
Blazestar nodded, staring at the starry sky with his amber eyes blazing. "We will get those kits back."

A full moon shone overhead as the RiverClan patrol trotted toward the gathering at Four Trees. They came to the edge of the clearing, and, without hesitation, RiverClan cats streamed down. They weaved amongst WindClan, who were waiting for them and the other clans. Blazestar trotted straight for the Great Rock, climbing up to sit beside a pale grey tabby tom. "Hello, Smallstar," Blazestar meowed as he sat down.  
"Greetings, Blazestar." The cat meowed back. "How is the prey running in RiverClan?" he asked, watching ShadowClan streaming down the slope into the clearing. At their head was a pretty dark brown she-cat.  
"Greetings Hawkstar," Blazestar meowed as the she-cat joined them.  
Finally ThunderClan arrived, Froststar leading them into the clearing. As ThunderClan mingled amongst the other clans, Blazestar heard many of the RiverClan cats hiss at them, their glares obvious. Froststar hopped up next to the other leaders and sat down, ignoring Blazestar's angry growl.  
"Cats of all clans!" Hawkstar yowled, "Let this gathering come to order!" Then she stepped back, letting Smallstar step forward.  
"WindClan is doing well. Prey is running, and we have two new warriors, Thistleheart and Redfur!" As Blazestar called out the new warriors' names, a dark grey tom and a light ginger she-cat raised their heads with pride. Smallstar retreated, letting Hawkstar make her report.  
"ShadowClan is prospering. Sadly our deputy, Heatherfur, was killed by a fox. Songpelt has taken her place."  
Blazestar dipped his head to the leader and meowed, "I'm sorry for your loss."  
Froststar stepped forward. "ThunderClan is well. We have one new warrior. Mossears." ShadowClan, WindClan and ThunderClan yowled for the new warrior, but from RiverClan there was a stony silence. Then Froststar continued, "We also have two new kits."  
In reply, a RiverClan voice yowled out, "Yeah, only because you stole them from RiverClan!" Many RiverClan warriors stood, fur bristling, to glare accusingly at the ThunderClan warriors. ThunderClan stood as well, yowling angrily, snarling as they stared right back at the RiverClan warriors. Then suddenly, a caterwaul rent the air.  
"Silence!" Blazestar roared in his deep voice. He glared down at his clanmate who had spoken out, his deputy, Bluefrost. "This is business not to be spoken of now." Then he stood and took Froststar's place, meowing, "Prey is running well in RiverClan. One of our queen's, Wishpool, has lost her kits though, to what is of no concern to the other clans." Then he jumped down and meowed, "RiverClan! We're leaving." With that he padded off, leading his clan back toward the camp.

It was sundown, half a moon had passed since the gathering and the theft of Wishpool's kits and Blazestar was yowling, "All cats old enough to swim gather!" He watched as Wishpool slid out of her den, the black she-cat, Nightheart, at her side. She was thin and unkempt, her eyes were empty.  
As the clan convened, Blazestar meowed loudly, "We are going to take back what is rightfully ours. Something that ThunderClan should never have taken from us."  
Nightheart's eyes gleamed, and Wishpool looked up hopefully.  
"We're going to take back the kits!" The clan roared their approval, their eye's gleaming happily. "Thrushfur, Nightheart, Mousetail, Stonetail, Stormheart, Amberpaw, Ashheart, Gorsepaw, Snowfur. You're coming with me. Bluefrost, you take Flamepaw, Morningfrost, Featherfur, Adderpaw, Thymesong, Dapplepelt and Ottersong. You go around to the stepping stones and wait for my signal before you attack." Blazestar then stood and yowled, "Come!" With that, the battle patrols streamed out of the camp.

"RiverClan! Attack!" Blazestar yowled, plunging down into the ThunderClan camp, thrusting his way in and then racing into the nursery before any of ThunderClan could notice. He glared at the single terrified queen who had five kits at her belly. Leaning in, he grabbed a small tom, younger than the others, who had his father's brown tabby coat; only he also had spots of white and pale blue. He passed the kit to Nightheart, and grabbing a second she-kit with peculiar brown spots on her pale blue-silver tabby fur. Racing out of the den, he gave the kit to Amberpaw, meowing, "Get out and back to camp. Run as fast as you can." Then he rushed into the battle, yowling, "Now!"  
"RiverClan! Let's go!" Bluefrost yowled, diving down into the camp. Blazestar jumped over battling cats, looking for one cat in particular.  
He found her, fighting with Stormheart, and he barreled into her, snarling at Froststar. "You'll never steal another RiverClan kit ever again!" He growled, pummeling her with his front and hind legs.  
Froststar's claws grabbed at Blazestar's sides desperately, but she couldn't get a grip, and she was losing a lot of blood from her previous wounds. Blazestar jumped away, yowling, "RiverClan! Retreat!"  
He raced out of ThunderClan's camp, off into the forest after the others, hearing the sound of paws behind him and murmurs of triumph. They came to a stop by the river, where Nightheart and Amberpaw were waiting. "Let's go." He meowed, plunging into the river and swimming across. As he set his paws on the other side of the river, he gave a yowl of victory, racing back to camp with the others, his eyes blazing. He took the kit from Amberpaw and walked to Wishpool's den, looking in to see she had left it for the nursery again. He trotted over to the den and slid in, returning the kit to her mother. "Don't worry, Wishpool." He meowed. "ThunderClan will never take your kits again."

~~~~The End~~~~


End file.
